Forgive Me, Mom
by Satsuki21as
Summary: Setelah sang ayah meninggal, sang ibu pun terpaksa harus berjuang mencari nafkah demi menghidupi anak-anaknya. Namun bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahui bahwa sang ibu divonis menderita suatu penyakit mematikan. Apakah yang dapat mereka lakukan demi membahagiakan sang ibu? R&R please -Complete!-
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi2, kembali lagi bersama saya. Kli ini saya akan mbuat fic dgn genre yg blom prnh saya coba sblumnya. Kbtulan ide crita x ini ud trlintas d kpala saya sejak bbrp bulan yg lalu. Smoga klian mnyukainya ^_^**

**Meet reading XD**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre: **family, angst, hurt/comfort, slice of life

**Warning: **full of sadness, too dramatic, a little bit harsh word

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

**[Miku Pov]**

Sebelumnya keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan bahagia. Namun semua kebahagian itu hanyalah sementara. Ayahku, Hatsune Mikuo meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih berusia 6 tahun. Aku mempunyai dua orang adik kembar, mereka adalah Hatsune Rin dan Hatsune Len. Usia mereka berbeda dua tahun denganku. Ibuku, Hatsune Lily hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Namun setelah ayah meninggal, kondisi keuangan keluarga kami perlahan-lahan mulai menurun drastis. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarga, ibuku pun terpaksa harus bekerja menafkahi kami bertiga

* * *

**[15 tahun kemudian]**

Di sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _teal _panjang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama ibunya. Dialah Hatsune Miku, anak pertama dari pasangan Hatsune Mikuo dan Hatsune Lily. Sesekali Miku menyesap secangkir teh panas yang baru saja dibuatnya sambil menatap layar televisi, sedangkan kedua saudara kembarnya, Hatsune Rin dan Len, mereka duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Miku sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Di saat mereka sedang bersantai sebentar, tiba-tiba saja ibu mereka terbatuk-batuk

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."!

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san?! Kau baik-baik saja?". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedikit panik

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Lily

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu sering terbatuk-batuk seperti itu. Lebih baik besok pagi kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak". Kata Miku

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san hanya sakit tengorokkan biasa. Istirahat beberapa hari juga akan sembuh". Kata Lily

"Ya, kalau hanya sakit biasa untuk apa harus repot-repot pergi ke rumah sakit segala". Kata Rin

"Bisanya cuma menghabiskan uang saja". Kata Len, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menyindir

Miku langsung beranjak dari sofa duduknya dan menatap kedua adiknya tersebut secara bergantian

"Kalian berdua, jangan seperti itu! Bagaimana pun juga Kaa-san memang sedang sakit!". Miku membentak kedua adiknya, sementara Rin dan Len masih saja memasang tampang cuek mereka

"Sudah.. Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu. Kaa-san baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit. Lebih baik kalian segera tidur, ini sudah jam 10 malam". Lily berkata sambil berusaha untuk melerai ketiga anaknya yang sempat berkelahi

Miku membantu Lily untuk berdiri, mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Kaa-san". Kata Miku

_"Arigatou, _Miku. Kau memang anak yang baik". Ujar Lily

* * *

Hari berikutnya...

Sekitar pukul enam pagi, Lily sedang berada di dapur sambil memasak sarapan pagi untuk ketiga anaknya. Kali ini ia membuatkan nasi goreng. Saat sedang memasak, tiba-tiba saja Rin berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan terburu-buru, lalu ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Lily yang menyadari kehadiran putrinya langsung menolehkan pandangannya menatap Rin

"Kaa-san, sarapan paginya sudah selesai belum?". Tanya Rin sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya

"Tunggu sebentar, sudah mau matang!". Lily berkata sambil mematikan kompor, kemudian memindahkan nasi goreng tersebut ke dalam sebuah piring besar. Lalu ia menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja makan

Bersamaan dengan itu, Miku pun tiba di ruang makan. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu_". _Kata Miku

"Miku, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu baru setelah itu berangkat kerja. Apa kau tidak lapar?". Tanya Lily

"Tidak usah, waktunya sudah tidak keburu. Tinggal setengah jam lagi. _Ja-nee". _Miku melambaikan tangan pada Lily setelah itu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju teras depan rumah

"Hati-hati di jalan!". Lily berkata, bersamaan dengan itu Len datang ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi sebelah Rin

Rin memperhatikan sepiring nasi goreng yang berada di tengah meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merasa tidak napsu makan

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan seperti ini lagi!". Seru Rin sambil menggebrak meja makan

"Dari kemarin menunya tidak beda jauh, lama-lama aku jadi bosan mencicipi rasanya". Kata Len

"Tapi, Kaa-san sudah memasak untuk kalian. Jika kalian tidak ingin memakannya, lalu makanan ini mau dikemanakan?!". Seru Lily, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jengkel akan kelakuan kedua anaknya yang terlihat sedikit keterlaluan

"Kaa-san sendiri saja yang memakannya. Sarapan pagi ini benar-benar membosankan. Len, lebih baik kita pergi makan diluar saja". Kata Rin

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo kita pergi! Sebentar lagi jam kuliah sudah mau dimulai". Len berkata sambil beranjak dari kursinya sementara Rin mengikuti di belakangnya

.

.

.

Sepeninggal ketiga anaknya, Lily pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Anak-anakku, kenapa sikap kalian tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti itu?". Lily berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Rin dan Len baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka di perpustakaan bersama teman-teman mereka. Len segera berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk menyalakan motornya, sementara Rin berdiri di belakang sambil menunggu. Setelah memastikan bahwa mesin motornya sudah panas, Len pun segera mengambil helm dan memberikan helm yang satu lagi pada Rin. Kemudian mereka memakainya dan langsung duduk di jog motor. Saat hendak keluar dari tempat parkiran, ponsel Len tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel kemudian menatap layarnya, ternyata Miku menelponnya. Dengan malas, Len segera menekan tombol speaker untuk menjawab ponselnya

"Len, kau di mana?!". Seru Miku, ia terlihat panik

"Aku dan Rin masih berada di kampus. Kami baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Miku-nee, bisakah kau tidak berteriak saat sedang bicara di telpon, lama-lama aku bisa tuli!". Len berkata, ia terlihat kesal

"Maaf. Kalian cepatlah ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Kaa-san terjatuh dari tangga dan pingsan! Barusan tetangga sebelah rumah menelponku. Sekarang aku belum bisa keluar karena masih ada pekerjaan. Nanti aku akan menyusul ke sana, kalian lebih baik ke rumah sakit dulu. Temani Kaa-san, dia sendirian". Kata Miku

"Tunggu sebentar, Miku-nee. Maksudmu, kau ingin supaya kami yang membayar biaya pengobatan Kaa-san dulu untuk sementara?! Aku tidak mau!". Seru Rin, Len juga sama terkejutnya

"Aku tidak bisa menanggungnya, uangku juga sudah tinggal sedikit". Kata Len

"Kalian berdua benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ibu kita. Kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab memperhatikan dan merawatnya, bukan malah menelantarkannya. Berpikirlah, selama ini siapa yang telah menafkahi kalian setelah ayah meninggal? Kalian menginginkan seorang ibu yang seperti apa? Kalau dari sekarang sikap kalian saja sudah begini, saat bekerja nanti kalian pasti akan menjadi orang yang egois. Seolah-olah menganggap ibu kalian sendiri seperti seorang pembantu! Mungkin sekarang kalian masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi jika kalian merasa sangat terbebani untuk memperhatian Kaa-san. Lebih baik kalian jangan mengurusnya! Bawa semua barang-barang kalian dan pergi dari rumah! Aku tidak butuh adik-adik egois seperti kalian!". Miku berkata, ia terlihat marah

"Kalau Miku-nee ingin kami pergi, malam ini juga kami akan meninggalkan rumah!". Ujar Len, nada bicaranya terdengar dingin

"Terserah kalian, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!". Miku berkata, tak lama kemudian sambungan telpon pun terputus

"Tidak perlu bicara sekasar itu juga, Miku-nee!". Rin berteriak meskipun ia sudah tahu bahwa Miku telah mematikan ponselnya

Rin pun kembali menatap Len yang masih duduk di jog motornya

"Len, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah? kau harus memikirannya baik-baik. Kalau kau pergi, nanti siapa yang akan membantu membereskan rumah? Lebih baik kita mengalah saja, dengarkan kata-kata Miku-nee. Lagipula yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, Kaa-san sudah menunggu". Rin berkata sambil duduk di jog motor. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju rumah sakit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Minna-san, kmbali lagi brsama saya. Tdinya crita ini pgen saya bkin one-shoot. Tpi krn mnurut saya agak kpanjangan. Jdi saya bkin multi-chapter aj ^  
**

**skedar informasi, di fic ini umurnya Miku 21, sdngkan Rin sm Len umurnya 19**

**Mind to review, please? :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi2, kembali lagi bersama saya. Gomen klo update nya kelewat lama. Slna saya akhir2 ini agak sibuk T_T klo gtu lngsung aj ke critanya!**

**Meet reading XD**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre: **family, angst, hurt/comfort, slice of life

**Warning: **full of sadness, too dramatic, a little bit harsh word

**Don't like, don't read it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Miku segera pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan ibunya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung bertanya pada seorang suster. Suster itu memberitahu Miku bahwa saat ini ibunya sedang berada di ruang praktik dokter yang terletak di lantai satu. Dengan cepat, Miku langsung berjalan menuju pintu lift dan masuk ke dalam

Suasana di koridor rumah sakit sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Miku mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya. Di dalam sana ia melihat ibunya sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, sementara dokter yang memeriksa sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Miku segera datang memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri mereka

"Kaa-san! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut". Miku berkata sambil memeluk ibunya

"Ya, tadi siang saat sedang membersihkan rumah tiba-tiba saja kepala ku terasa pusing, pandanganku juga menggelap. Oh ya Miku, di mana Rin dan Len? Apakah kau tidak bersama mereka?". Tanya Lily

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, sebentar lagi juga tiba". Jawab Miku, lalu ia pun melirik ke arah dokter yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan ibuku? Dia baik-baik saja kan?". Tanya Miku, raut wajahnya terlihat memancarkan sedikit perasaan cemas

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan resep obat". Dokter itu berkata sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes berukuran sedang dari laci meja. Setelah selesai menulis, ia langsung menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Miku

"Arigatou". Miku berkata sambil menerima kertas resep tersebut, lalu membantu Lily untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan

* * *

Miku dan ibunya kembali ke lobby utama rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san, aku mau pergi ke tempat pengambilan obat. Tunggulah di sini sampai aku kembali". Ujar Miku

"Baiklah". Kata Lily sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kursi tunggu yang terletak di sudut lorong.

Lily menolehkan pandangannya untuk menatap keadaan sekeliling. Ia melihat Miku yang masih berada di tempat pengambilan obat, tidak jauh dari tempat dimana ia dan Miku berada, ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang berjalan keluar-masuk. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada dua orang anak bersurai kembar yang baru saja berjalan memasuki lobby rumah sakit. Saat sedang termenung sebentar, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua anak tersebut sudah berdiri tepat di depannya

"Kaa-san, dimana Miku-nee?". Tanya Rin

"Dia sedang membeli obat". Jawab Lily

"Sudahlah Rin, untuk apa kau repot-repot bertanya padanya. Biar Miku-nee saja yang mengurusnya. Hari ini kita sudah terlalu sibuk karena banyak tugas. Kaa-san, apa kau tahu? Gara-gara keadaanmu yang terus-menerus seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Bagaimana nanti jika nilai-nilaiku sampai turun? Padahal aku sudah mengatur waktu belajarku dengan baik, tapi kau malah membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Kau ini menyusahkan sekali, benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri". Len berkata, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menyindir

Mendengar perkataan Len barusan, Lily pun langsung menundukkan kepala

"Len! Kau keterlaluan! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Kaa-san! Bagaimana nanti kalau Miku-nee sampai mendengarnya?!". Seru Rin, ia tidak menyangka bahwa saudara kembarnya akan berkata seperti itu

"Biarkan saja, lagipula sekarang ini aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Aku tidak peduli". Kata Len

"Sudah, jangan berkomentar lagi! Miku-nee sedang menuju kemari". Rin berkata sambil memperhatikan Miku yang telah selesai membeli obat dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di mana Lily berada. Menyadari bahwa kedua adik kembarnya sedang berada di dekat ibunya, dengan segera Miku langsung menghampiri mereka

"Lho? Rin, Len? Sejak kapan kalian tiba disini? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruh kalian untuk datang duluan menemani Kaa-san?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap mereka secara bergantian

"Gomen, tadi jalanan macet sekali. Jadi baru bisa datang sekarang". Ujar Rin, Len hanya menatapnya dengan malas

"Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam". Ujar Miku sambil berjalan mendekati Lily

"Kaa-san, ayo kita pulang". Miku berkata sambil membantu ibunya untuk berdiri dari tempat duduk

"Ya, ayo". Balas Lily, sementara Rin dan Len masih berjalan dengan santai di belakang mereka

Di kamarnya, Lily sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat-lihat sebuah album foto tipis dan membolak-balikkannya beberapa kali. Pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu foto dimana mereka sekeluarga sedang berlibur ke sebuah pantai di kepulauan okinawa. Lily pun mengamatinya sambil tersenyum sedih

"Kalau saja kita bisa kembali ke masa-masa seperti ini lagi. Mikuo, keadaan saat ini semuanya sudah berbeda. Anak kita, Len. Sekarang dia bahkan malah membenciku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan".

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"Kaa-san, makan malamnya sudah siap". Ujar Rin sambil berjalan memasuki kamar, ia menatap ibunya yang masih duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil memandangi album foto tersebut. Karena penasaran, Rin pun berjalan menghampirinya

"Kaa-san, sedang melihat apa?". Tanya Rin

"Foto keluarga kita. Kemarilah Rin". Lily berkata sementara Rin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada album tersebut. Rin melihat ke salah satu foto yang terdapat background pantai dengan latar belakang sunset. Terlihat seorang pria dewasa bersurai tosca sedang menggendong putranya yang kala itu masih berusia 4 tahun. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita bersurai pirang, wajahnya nampak terlihat cantik karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari. wanita itu sedang berdiri sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke salah satu bahu kedua putrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke tempat ini. Aku sangat merindukannya". Lily berkata sambil memandangi foto tersebut

"Kaa-san...". Rin berkata, entah mengapa ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit memancarkan kesedihan saat menatap Lily

"Aku benar-benar sangat merindukan ayahmu. Ini sudah 15 tahun sejak kejadian itu, tetapi aku masih tetap tidak bisa melupakannya".

"Rin, apa kau masih mengingat ayahmu?". Tanya Lily

"Tidak terlalu, yang aku tahu dia sangat baik pada kita. Saat itu aku belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas".

"Kemarilah, Rin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kaa-san tunjukkan padamu". Lily berkata sambil membuka laci yang terletak di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak hitam berbentuk persegi empat yang di dalamnya seperti berisi sesuatu, lalu memberikannya pada Rin

"Itu adalah mainan kesukaanmu. Ayahmu yang membelikannya untukmu ketika kau masih berusia 3 tahun. Aku masih ingat, dulu kau sering sekali memainkannya". Lily berkata sambil menutup album foto tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Rin membuka isi kotak itu dan mengeluarkannya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sebuah kotak musik warna orange berbentuk seperti jeruk yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat motif dua hati yang digabungkan menjadi satu. Sedangkan di bagian bawahnya terdapat laci rahasia untuk menyimpan benda-benda kecil. Rin pun mengamatinya untuk sesaat

"Ternyata Kaa-san masih mengingatnya. Selama ini aku sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan aku". Rin berkata dalam hati sambil memasukkan kotak musik tersebut

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, Miku-nee dan Len sudah menunggu. Ayo kita turun". Rin berkata sambil memandang Lily

"Kau duluan saja, nanti Kaa-san menyusul". Kata Lily

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai melewatkan makan malam, kau sedang tidak enak badan". Rin berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kamar

* * *

Di bawah tangga, Rin berpapasan dengan Len yang kebetulan akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat

"Len, kau sudah selesai makan? Di mana Miku-nee?". Tanya Rin

"Dia masih berada di dapur. Tadi kau lama sekali di atas sana, apa saja yang sedang kau lakukan?". Tanya Len

"Tadi aku berniat memanggil Kaa-san untuk memberitahu makan malam sudah siap. Tapi tidak tahunya malah keasyikan ngobrol". Jawab Rin

Len yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, dengan segera ia menarik tangan kanan Rin lalu membawa Rin ke kamarnya

"Len! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak perlu menarikku sekasar ini kan?!". Seru Rin

"Untuk apa kau masih mengurus dia? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu menyusahkan kita?! Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur, biarkan Miku-nee saja yang mengurusnya!".

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Len?! Kenapa kau berkata sekasar itu?! Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Kaa-san terhadapmu sampai-sampai kau terus membencinya?!". Rin berkata, tanpa disadari bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin sampai sekarang Tou-san masih akan ada bersama kita". Len berkata, nada bicaranya terdengar dingin

"A-Apa?!".

"Aku telah mendengarnya sendiri dengan jelas kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Kaa-san, Tou-san sengaja pulang larut malam setelah selesai dari pekerjaannya untuk membeli kado serta kue ulang tahun untuk diberikan pada Kaa-san sebagai kejutan pada malam hari itu, namun saat di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami kecelakaan". Len berkata sambil menundukkan kepala

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tangan di mulutnya

"A-Apa? Mustahil?! Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda!".

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Akhirnya, fic ini bisa di update jg! Minna, skali lgi maafkan saya jika update nya trlalu lama. Slna akhir2 ini saya dilanda bnyak ksibukan T_T**

**Untuk chapter slnjutnya mngkin bln dpan bru akan di update, tpi blom tau kapan. klo ada wktu luang psti saya smpet2in **

**Mind to review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi2, gomen klo update nya kelewat lama. Slna saya akhir2 ini kna penyakit males #plakk. Oh ya, btw slamat taon baru! *telat woi #bletakk **

**Ok klo gtu kita lngsung aj ke critanya!**

**Meet reading XD**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre:** family, angst, hurt/comfort, slice of life

**Warning:** full of sadness, too dramatic, a little bit harsh word

**Don't like, don't read it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan saudara kembarnya barusan. Dengan segera ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar Len dan kembali ke kamarnya. Rin berjalan menuju tempat tidur kemudian membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Perkataan Len barusan masih terus tergiang di kepalanya

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Semua ini pasti bohong!". Rin berkata sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Rin dari luar. Rin masih terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Rin, cepatlah turun ke bawah! Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Kau daritadi belum makan kan?". Tanya Miku sambil membuka kenop pintu kamar Rin

"Aku tidak ingin makan malam, Miku-nee ke bawah saja temani Kaa-san". Rin berkata, ia masih membenamkan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Miku yang merasa penasaran akan sikap adik perempuannya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Rin dan duduk berjongkok di sebelahnya

"Rin, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah denganmu?". Tanya Miku sambil mencoba untuk membuka selimut tersebut perlahan-lahan

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Sepertinya kelelahan. Jadi aku ingin istirahat saja". Jawab Rin yang masih tidak ingin menatap Miku

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke bawah dulu, jika kau lapar, di kulkas masih ada makanan. Kau tinggal panaskan saja lauknya". Miku berkata sambil berjalan keluar kamar Rin dan menutup pintu

Miku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Rin. Miku juga tahu bahwa tadi Rin sempat bertengkar dengan Len. Saat Miku sedang berada di dapur, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas. Dihantui oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Miku diam-diam naik ke atas untuk mencuri dengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Miku tidak menyangka bahwa Len akan mengungkit kembali soal kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayah mereka. Kejadian itu terlalu sedih untuk diingat. Ia pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perkataan Len hampir sepenuhnya benar. Tapi yang menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar adalah bagaimana Len bisa mengetahui semua itu. Padahal saat kejadian tersebut terjadi dirinya masih berusia enam tahun, sedangkan kedua adiknya sama-sama berusia empat tahun. Apa ingatan mereka sebegitu kuatkah? Ataukah Lily pernah memberitahu mereka? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Miku tahu persis seperti apa sikap ibunya. Jika ibunya mengalami suatu masalah atau tekanan, beliau tidak pernah menceritakannya secara terbuka kepada orang lain, dan lebih suka memendamnya dalam hati, beliau juga tidak suka membongkar rahasia secara sembarangan,.seakan-akan seperti ingin melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat ibunya yang sudah selesai makan dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan segera Miku langsung menghampirinya

"Kaa-san, bagaiman makan malamnya?". Miku bertanya sambil tersenyum

"Masakannya enak sekali, kau benar-benar pandai memasak". Ujar Lily

"Itu karena Kaa-san yang mengajarkannya padaku, kalau saat itu Kaa-san tidak mengajariku, sampai sekarang pun mungkin aku masih belum bisa melakukannya". Miku berkata sambil membereskan piring yang berada di meja makan dan membawanya ke dapur

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!".

Tiba-tiba saja Lily kembali terbatuk-batuk, Miku dengan segera langsung mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air, lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri ibunya yang masih duduk di ruang makan, ia melihat bungkus obat milik ibunya yang terletak di atas meja dan memberikan obat tersebut

"Kaa-san, ini air dan obatnya". Miku berkata sambil menyodorkan gelas tersebut yang langsung diterima oleh ibunya

"Arigatou". Balas Lily, ia pun langsung meminum obat tersebut

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing

* * *

Hari berikutnya mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu

"Rin, Len. Mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu karena harus kerja lembur sampai malam. Tolong jaga Kaa-san selama aku tidak ada. Rin, kau bantu Kaa-san siapkan lauk untuk makan malam nanti. Sedangkan Len, kau bantu Kaa-san membersihkan rumah". Kata Miku

"Aku mengerti". Ujar Rin

"Sungguh merepotkan!". Len berkata dengan ketus dan langsung berjalan keluar rumah untuk memanaskan motornya

"Len! Hei, tunggu aku!". Seru Rin sambil berlari menyusul Len

Lily menatap kedua anak tersebut dari kejauhan, ia terlihat sedikit khawatir

"Tenanglah Kaa-san, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu". Miku berkata sambil pamit pergi pada ibunya dan berjalan keluar rumah

* * *

Sementara itu di gerbang depan...

"Len, apapun yang terjadi kita harus pulang secepatnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit khawatir". Ujar Rin, sementara Len masih memasang tampang tidak peduli

"Terserah kau saja, tapi saat selesai kelas nanti aku masih ada acara dengan Kaito dan Gakupo. Mungkin aku tiba di rumah agak malaman. Jika kau tidak bisa menunggu, kau bisa pulang duluan kalau kau mau". Len berkata sambil memberikan helm motor yang satunya pada rin, namun Rin malah melemparnya

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak butuh! Lebih baik aku pergi naik bus saja!". Seru Rin sambil berjalan jauh meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Tch! Benar-benar keras kepala!". Len berkata sambil memungut helmnya yang terjatuh kemudian melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi

* * *

Sekitar pukul setengah enam sore, Rin tiba duluan di rumah. Ia melihat ibunya sedang berada di dapur sambil menyiapkan makan malam dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_, Rin". Lily berkata sementara ia masih memotong sayur-sayuran di dapur

"Oh ya, di mana Len? Apa kalian tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Lily

"Dia masih ada acara dengan teman-temannya, mungkin nanti malam baru pulang". Jawab Rin

"Rin, maafkan Kaa-san. Gara-gara Kaa-san, kalian semua sampai jadi bertengkar seperti ini".

Rin yang mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan langsung terkejut. Ia pun berusaha menenangkan ibunya supaya jangan berpikir sampai sejauh itu

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Kaa-san. Memang keadaanlah yang membiarkan semua ini terjadi".

"Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kalau saja saat ini aku tidak sakit, aku tidak akan mungkin menyusahkan kalian". Lily berkata sambil meletakkan pisau dapur di sebelah papan talenan, tatapan matanya terlihat memancarkan kesedihan

Rin langsung memeluk ibunya

"Sudah, jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan diri Kaa-san seperti ini. Kalau Tou-san melihatnya, dia pasti juga ikut sedih. Ayo kita lanjutkan memasak, aku sudah mulai lapar".

Setelah selesai makan, Lily langsung meminum obatnya. Sementara Rin membawa piring bekas selesai makan mereka ke dapur untuk dicuci. Saat sedang mencuci piring, tiba-tiba saja Rin mendengar ibunya kembali terbatuk-batuk, Rin segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya lalu menghampiri ibunya

"Kaa-san! Ini airnya, cepat diminum!". Kata Rin sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air penuh yang terletak di meja makan pada ibunya

Saat hendak menerima gelas berisi air mineral tersebut, tiba-tiba tangan Lily terasa gemetar. Gelas itu pun terlepas dari gengamannya dan jatuh pecah berserakan di bawah lantai. Rin yang melihatnya amat terkejut. Lily kembali terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan, kali ini Rin terlihat khawatir. Ia pun mengambil segelas air lagi dan kembali ke meja makan. Sesampainya di meja makan, Rin memberikan gelas tersebut dan langsung diminum ibunya. Lily menaruh saputangannya di atas meja. Rin terkejut saat melihat noda bercak kemerahan di saputangan tersebut. Sedangkan wajah ibunya terlihat pucat.

"Kaa-san, yang barusan itu- ". Kata Rin

"Maaf, selama ini aku tidak memberitahukannya pada kalian. Mungkin penyakitku sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan. Dokter juga sudah bilang kalau waktuku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian merasa cemas karena keadaanku yang seperti ini". Lily berkata sambil menundukkan kepala

"Tidak! Kaa-san, kumohon kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa segera sembuh, percayalah. Kau harus bisa melawan penyakitmu". Rin berkata, kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca

Saat ingin berdiri dari kursi tempat duduknya, kepala Lily terasa pusing dan rasa sakitnya terus bertambah. Ia pun memegangi kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur, semua yang dilihatnya mendadak berubah gelap. Lily pun kehilangan kesadaran, Rin yang melihatnya langsung kaget dan berlari menghampiri Lily dan menahan tubuh ibunya itu sebelum jatuh membentur lantai.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kumohon bangunlah!". Seru Rin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibunya yang masih pingsan di lantai, Rin menyadari bahwa di rumah hanya ada ia seorang. Len dan Miku masih berada di luar dan belum pulang. Karena amat khawatir akan keadaan ibunya, ia pun dengan segera langsung membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Rin langsung menelpon Miku dan Len.

* * *

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Miku berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit setelah mendapat telpon dari Rin. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar rawat inap ibunya yang terletak di lantai dua, tak jauh dari ruang Intensive Care Unit (ICU). Di dalam kamar, Miku melihat ibunya sedang tertidur dengan bantuan alat-alat medis seperti masker oksigen, alat pemantau denyut jantung, dan juga selang infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Rin sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur sambil sesekali mengamati wajah ibunya. Miku berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur ibunya dan berdiri di sebelah Rin. Tatapan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca

"Kaa-san, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kalau saja saat itu aku sempat menyadarinya, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi". Miku berkata sambil mengenggam tangan ibunya, sementara Rin berusaha menenangkan kakaknya tersebut

"Sepertinya Kaa-san tidak ingin menceritakannya karena tidak ingin membebani kita". Rin berkata, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih

"Rin, terima kasih... Untung saja tadi kau sudah pulang duluan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kejadian itu terjadi sedangkan kau masih berada diluar". Ujar Miku

"Syukurlah tadi aku menolak untuk ikut pulang bersama Len. Seusai kelas, katanya dia sedang ada janji bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama". Kata Rin

"A-Apa?! Jadi dari tadi sore sampai sekarang Len masih belum pulang?!". Seru Miku, ia amat terkejut. Sementara Rin hanya mengangguk

Miku langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menelpon Len. Namun Len tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan! Padahal Kaa-san sedang sakit, tapi bisa-bisanya dia pergi sampai malam begini". Miku berkata, ia pun kembali menelpon Len

* * *

Sementara itu, Len sedang berada di rumah Kaito...

"Akhirnya, aku menang juga!". Seru Len, ia terlihat senang karena berhasil mengalahkan Kaito dan Gakupo bermain permainan kartu untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Kali ini aku menyerah, kau benar-benar hebat". Gakupo berkata sambil melempar kartu yang tersisa di tangannya. Ia sudah bermain lima kali tapi hanya menang dua putaran

"Kau masih lebih baik, aku hanya menang satu kali di putaran ketiga". Kaito mendesah pelan sambil membereskan kartu bekas permainan mereka yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak kartu, kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil tiga kaleng minuman dingin lalu memberikannya pada Len dan Gakupo

"Ini untuk kalian, kalian pasti sudah merasa bosan. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita main game saja? Apa kalian setuju? Kita masih punya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum orangtuaku kembali ke rumah. Kebetulan besok hari libur".Usul Kaito

Baru saja mereka ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba ponsel Len berdering. Len segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layar. Ternyata Miku menelpon. Len daritadi memang sengaja mengabaikan panggilan Miku, karena hubungan keduanya memang tidak begitu harmonis, selalu saja bertengkar karena mempermasalahkan sesuatu. Namun, kali ini entah bagaimana Len merasa bahwa sesuatu terus mendorongnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Saat menyadari Miku terus-menerus menelponnya, ia sempat berspekulasi pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dan itu sangat penting. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Len pun dengan segera Langsung menjawab telponnya

"Ya, Miku-nee. Ada apa?". Tanya Len

"Len, kau sedang apa? Sekarang kau ada dimana?!". Seru Miku, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal

"Aku sedang berada di rumah Kaito, memangnya kenapa?". Tanya Len, ia masih terlihat santai

"Kaa-san masuk rumah sakit sekitar satu jam yang lalu, penyakitnya tiba-tiba saja kambuh lagi. Aku dan Rin sekarang sedang di rumah sakit menemani Kaa-san, kau cepatlah kemari". Jawab Miku

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan lain?! Aku masih punya tugas yang belum diselesaikan dan itu harus dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!". Seru Len, nada bicaranya terdengar ketus

"Len, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Tidakkah kau menyadari situasi kita saat ini? Sekarang Kaa-san sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan kau samasekali tidak peduli?! Kau malah lebih memilih untuk mengurusi urusan pribadimu daripada memperhatikan kesehatan ibumu sendiri. Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku selalu melihatmu, kau jarang sekali berterima kasih pada Kaa-san apalagi membantunya melakukan sesuatu. Itupun semuanya karena terpaksa. Mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi kumohon tolong dengarkan baik-baik: tidak ada yang tahu kapan hidup seseorang akan berakhir, tetapi jika suatu saat nanti Kaa-san sudah tidak ada bersama dengan kita, mungkin kau baru akan sadar dan menyesal, mengapa saat itu kau malah menyia-nyiakan setiap kesempatan yang ada. Jika kau ingin, sekarang kau masih bisa melakukan semua itu sebelum terlambat." Miku berkata, lalu ia memutus sambungan

Len menundukkan kepala setelah menerima panggilan Miku, ia masih mengenggam ponselnya, kedua telapak tangannya terlihat gemetar. Kaito dan Gakupo yang menyadari akan perubahan ekspresi Len langsung menghampirinya

"Len, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada masalah?". Tanya Gakupo

"Ibuku masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus segera kesana. Maaf, aku mungkin tidak bisa menemani kalian". Kata Len

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi besok. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera ke rumah sakit, saudaramu pasti sudah menunggumu daritadi". Kata Kaito

"Aku juga sudah mau pulang. Hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan, setiap hari tugas selalu menumpuk dan hampir tidak ada waktu santai untuk kita". Gakupo berkata sambil menghela napas

Len segera menyeret langkah kakinya menuju teras depan rumah Kaito, disusul oleh Gakupo, sepertinya dia juga berniat ingin pulang

"Kaito, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa!". Gakupo berkata sambil berdiri di gerbang depan melambaikan tangan pada Kaito yang sedang berdiri di teras depan rumahnya

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!". Kaito berkata, sementara Gakupo sudah berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kaito

Kaito duduk di kursi teras depan, sedangkan Len masih duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Melihat ekspresi Len yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Kaito pun mencoba untuk kembali mengajak Len bicara

"Len, kalau kau sedang ada masalah lebih baik ceritakan saja. Tidak usah sungkan". Kata Kaito

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, ini hanya masalah pertengkaran kecil biasa. Di keluargaku hal ini memang sudah sering terjadi". Kata Len

"Kau tahu, akan lebih baik jika kita menceritakan setiap permasalahan yang kita alami dengan orang lain, jika kau terus-menerus memendam semuanya sendiri, itu hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu". Kata Kaito

Mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan, Len pun terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali menatap Kaito yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat serius

"Bolehkah aku mempercayaimu? Apapun yang terjadi kau jangan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Kau mengerti?". Kata Len sementara Kaito hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

Len akhirnya mulai bercerita, Kaito masih tetap serius mendengarkan setiap cerita Len dengan seksama dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal-hal lain. Setelah selesai menceritakan semua permasalahannya, Len pun kembali terdiam cukup lama

"Menurutku apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu memang benar. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus lebih peduli terhadap keluarga, apalagi orangtua kita. Mereka sudah mengorbankan setiap waktu, tenaga, serta kepentingan diri mereka sendiri demi menghidupi kita: anak-anaknya. Sebagai anak sudah seharusnya kita berterima kasih, menghargai semua perjuangan dan usaha yang mereka lakukan".

Len tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa sedikit memanas

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu. Aku juga sudah menyalahkan Kaa-san atas meninggalnya Tou-san. Aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa Kaa-san sengaja melakukan semua itu. Aku juga sering bertengkar dengan Rin dan Miku-nee. Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai saudaraku, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kepentinganku sendiri saja. A-Aku... A-Aku... ". Len berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, tanpa disadari setitik air matanya terjatuh

Kaito langsung merangkul lengan sahabatnya yang terlihat depresi. Ia pun berusaha menghibur Len

"Tenanglah kawan, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jika aku berada di posisimu mungkin aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bisa menghadapi semua ini, kau harus kuat. Seperti ibumu yang saat ini juga sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, jangan biarkan keadaan mengendalikanmu, kaulah yang harus bisa mengendalikan keadaan". Ujar Kaito sambil berusaha menyemangati Len

"Arigatou, Kaito. Aku harus pergi menemui Kaa-san. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam situasi apapun, aku senang punya sahabat baik sepertimu". Len berkata sambil menyeka air mata dan berjalan menaiki motornya

"Sayonara!". Len berkata sambil mengendarai motornya, Kaito melambaikan tangan pada Len kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah

* * *

Di rumah sakit, Miku sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur ibunya, sedangkan Rin sudah tertidur di sofa dekat pintu masuk kamar. Miku masih tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan dokter yang baru saja ditemuinya

**_[Flashback]_**

_"A-Apa?! Tidak mungkin?!". Seru Miku, ia amat terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut_

_"Ibumu mengindap tumor otak. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu, apakah ibumu pernah menunjukkan gejala yang tidak seperti biasanya?". Tanya dokter itu_

_"Dia pernah mengeluh bahwa kepalanya terkadang suka merasa sakit setelah selesai mengerjakan sesuatu. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sakit kepala biasa, namun gejala itu selalu saja terjadi berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyarankan Kaa-san untuk memeriksakan diri sekitar beberapa bulan sebelumnya, tapi dia malah bersikeras tidak ingin melakukannya. Apalagi Kaa-san selalu berada sendirian di rumah. Kalau seperti jadi tambah khawatir". kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepala_

_"Apakah ibumu pernah mengalami kecelakaan?". Tanya dokter itu_

_Miku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Kecelakaan? Seingat Miku, ibunya tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam itu. Kalau pun pernah, mungkin saat itu Miku masih belum bisa mengingat kejadian tersebut, lantaran usianya yang masih terlalu muda. Atau mungkin kecelakaan itu memang tidak pernah terjadi. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu._

_"Hmm, sepertinya tidak pernah". Jawab Miku seadanya_

_"Berarti tidak salah lagi". Dokter itu berkata sambil memperlihatkan foto rontgen bagian otak ibunya pada Miku_

_"Tumor ini mengacu pada tiga membran yang menutupi otak dan sumsum tulang belakang. Sebuah tumor yang muncul dari salah satu membran ini disebut meningioma. Gejala yang timbul bisa menyebabkan pasien mengalami sakit kepala, masalah penglihatan, serta kelumpuhan. Jika tidak segera disembuhkan maka akan menyebabkan kerusakan otak yang parah dan mengancam jiwa". Jelas dokter itu_

_"Apakah ibuku masih bisa disembuhkan?". Tanya Miku_

_"Untuk penderita tumor ganas, harapan hidup kemungkinan sangat tipis, mungkin hanya berkisar beberapa bulan. Selain itu kemungkinan kambuh juga cukup besar setelah dilakukan terapi. Akan tetapi belum ditemukan obat yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini."_

_Miku tersentak saat mendengarnya. Apakah berarti harapan ibunya untuk bertahan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi? Tidak! Miku masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. 16 tahun lalu, ayahnya telah pergi meninggalkannya, dan sebentar lagi ibunya juga akan menyusul ayahnya. Miku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kedua saudaranya jika mereka mengetahui semua ini, pasti mereka juga akan sedih. _

_**[Flashback End]**_

* * *

Len tiba di rumah sakit dan memasuki ruang rawat inap ibunya. Di dalam sana ia melihat Miku dan Rin sedang tertidur di sofa dekat pintu masuk kamar. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua saudaranya yang sedang terlelap, Len tetap melangkah mendekati tempat tidur ibunya dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah sana lalu mengenggam tangan ibunya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu dan mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku karena selama ini aku sudah keterlaluan padamu. Aku juga sudah berprasangka buruk terhadapmu dan seringkali mengecewakanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus segera sembuh". Len berkata pelan sambil mengenggam tangan ibunya

"Aku menyayangimu".

Perlahan-lahan jari tangan Lily mulai menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan, kedua kelopak matanya pun mulai terbuka pelan. Len yang melihatnya merasa sedikit terkejut

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san, kau sudah sadar? Arigatou Kami-sama". Kata Len, kemudian ia mendekati Rin dan Miku yang masih tertidur di sofa

"Rin, Miku-nee. Bangunlah, Kaa-san barusan sudah sadar". Len berkata sambil membangunkan mereka berdua

"Uhm~". Rin berkata pelan sambil berusaha bangun dari sofa dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan, Miku malah langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara Len

Ketiganya langsung mendekati ibu mereka yang terbaring di tempat tidur

"M-Miku... Rin... Len... ".

"Kaa-san? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah jauh lebih baik?". Miku bertanya, ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatirannya

"Dimana ini?". Lily bertanya pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya

"Kaa-san sekarang berada di rumah sakit, tadi kaa-san tiba-tiba pingsan di rumah saat aku sedang membersihkan dapur". Kata Rin, sementara Lily tersenyum lemah sambil menatap ketiga anaknya

"Kenapa... Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya..? Kenapa...?". Miku berkata pelan, kedua telapak tangannya terasa gemetar, tatapan matanya terlihat sedih

"Ternyata kau telah mengetahuinya. Maaf kalau selama ini Kaa-san telah menyembunyikannya dari kalian". Kata Lily

"Miku-nee, memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kaa-san? Kau pasti telah mengetahui sesuatu kan? Tolong katakan pada kami!". Rin berkata dengan tatapan memohon, sementara Len memandang Miku dengan cemas

Miku menundukkan kepala, terjadi jeda selama beberapa menit sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Kaa-san mengindap tumor otak...". Miku berkata pelan dengan kepala yang masih terunduk

"A-Apa?! Mustahil? Tidak mungkin! Ini bohong kan?! Miku-nee, katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar!". Rin terkejut begitu mendengarnya, tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Len juga sama terkejutnya dengan Rin, ia merasa bahwa selama ini dirinya benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak bisa menghargai setiap pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan oleh ibunya hingga ia merasa bahwa keinginannya untuk berubah sebentar lagi sudah akan terlambat

"Tadi dokter baru saja menemuiku, dia bilang kemungkinan bagi Kaa-san untuk bertahan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu". Kata Miku

Rin dan Len yang mendengar perkataan Miku barusan langsung terkejut. Sedangkan Len mengenggam jemari tangan ibunya dengan kuat

"Kaa-san, kumohon bertahanlah! Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami seperti ini!".

"Maafkan aku... Selama ini aku sudah seringkali mengecewakanmu. Aku juga sudah membuatmu sedih karena perlakuanku selama ini terhadapmu. Kumohon, maafkan aku..". Len berkata sambil terisak, sementara Miku dan Rin memperhatikan keduanya dengan penuh simpati. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Len tiba-tiba saja bertindak seperti itu

Lily mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meraih wajah Len, ditatapnya wajah putranya itu sambil tersenyum. Melihat ada setitik air mata yang jatuh dari iris biru langit putranya tersebut, Lily langsung mengusapnya pelan sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Len yang masih terisak. Serta mencoba untuk bangkit sementara dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan bantal kepala sebagai sandaran. Miku dan Rin membantunya

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Selama ini Kaa-san tidak pernah membencimu. Kalau Kaa-san ada berbuat salah padamu, Kaa-san minta maaf, kalau perkataan Kaa-san seringkali melukai perasaanmu. Mungkin caraku dalam mendidikmu agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin kau berubah menjadi anak yang baik dan taat. Berjanjilah padaku". Lily berkata sambil memeluk Len, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali terbatuk-batuk. Miku dan Rin yang mengetahuinya langsung panik dan mendekati ibu mereka

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!". Lily kembali menutup mulutnya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat noda darah terpampang di telapak tangannya

"Kaa-san!". Seru Miku sambil menghampiri ibunya, ia juga terkejut

"Miku, ada yang Kaa-san ingin sampaikan padamu. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku ini. Aku sangat senang karena selama ini kau selalu peduli terhadapku. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku menjaga Rin dan Len selama aku tidak ada. Jadilah anak yang kuat, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini".

"Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan menjaga mereka, kau jangan khawatir". Kata Miku

"T-Tidak.. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi...". Lily berujar pelan tanpa terdengar oleh ketiga anaknya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, perlahan-lahan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san? Kau baik-baik saja?". Ujar Len pelan sambil masih memeluk ibunya, ia terlihat panik

"Rin, cepat panggil dokter! Kaa-san bangunlah, kumohon kau harus bertahan!". Miku berkata, tanpa disadari setitik air matanya kembali terjatuh

Tak berselang beberapa menit, Rin kembali ke kamar dengan ditemani oleh seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat. Mereka terlihat tergesa-gesa

"Kalian bertiga lebih baik tunggu diluar dulu. Biarkan kami yang menanganinya". Kata dokter itu

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar kamar...

"PLAAKK!". Sebuah tamparan dari Miku tiba-tiba saja mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Len.

"Kaa-san sekarang seperti ini, kau senang kan?! Mau menyesal sekarang pun juga sudah terlambat!.

"Miku-nee... Aku...". Len berkata sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan Miku, sementara wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam

"Hentikan! Jangan seperti ini. Lebih baik kita berdoa saja supaya Kaa-san baik-baik saja". Kata Rin

Tak berselang sampai lima menit, dokter dan tiga orang perawat yang bersamanya langsung keluar dari kamar rawat inap Lily. Miku, Rin, dan Len langsung menghampiri dokter itu

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?". Tanya Miku, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Begitu pula dengan Rin dan Len.

Dokter itu pun terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Membuat Miku dan kedua saudaranya tambah lebih khawatir

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat katakan bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san?!". Kata Len

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Namun Tuhan berkata lain." Dokter itu berkata pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Len yang mendengar perkataan dokter itu langsung terkejut dan dengan segera masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap ibunya, disusul oleh Miku dan Rin. Di dalam sana mereka melihat ibunya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan selang oksigen yang masih terpasang serta bunyi alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang grafiknya terus menunjukkan garis lurus. Tanpa pikir panjang, Len langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya tersebut sambil terus menangis.

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san... Gomen ne... Gomen...".

Miku dan Rin yang berdiri di belakang Len juga ikut menangis dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Rin berjalan menghampiri Len sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah surat

"Kaa-san memberitahuku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu". Rin berkata sambil menyodorkan amplop tersebut yang langsung diterima oleh Len. Len segera membuka isi surat itu dan membacanya

_"Len, mungkin memang sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakan semua ini. Tapi ketahuilah ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dulu saat sedang mengandungmu, penyakit lamaku sempat kambuh sehingga aku tidak sengaja pernah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan, dan itu membuat mata sebelah kananmu cacat. Karena aku takut bahwa kau tidak bisa melihat hanya dengan satu mata, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari donor yang sesuai untukmu. Namun setelah berkeliling ke beberapa rumah sakit bersama dengan ayahmu, hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan donor mata yang sesuai, dan sebagai gantinya aku pun memutuskan untuk mendonorkan mata kananku padamu. Awalnya ayahmu tidak menyetujui keputusanku, namun karena di keluarga kita hanya aku satu-satunya donor yang cocok untukmu, aku pun memutuskan untuk melakukan transplatasi. Mungkin ini memang terdengar sedikit egois, tapi aku berharap setelah ini kau jangan membenciku. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini darimu. Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau harus menjadi anak yang berbakti, dan aku juga berharap bahwa kau akan menggunakan mata pemberianku untuk melihat setiap hal-hal indah yang ada di dunia ini. Aku selamanya akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu"._

Len menangis setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Kaa-san... Aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu".

Miku dan Rin mencoba untuk menenangkan Len

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian...

Suasana di tempat pemakaman tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada Miku, Rin, Len serta beberapa kerabat keluarga dan teman- teman dekat saja yang datang. Mereka mencoba untuk menghibur Miku, Rin, Len yang saat ini masih terlihat berduka karena kepergian ibu tercinta mereka. Setelah orang-orang pergi meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman, Miku dan Rin sudah akan bersiap pulang menuju rumah, tetapi Len masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia memandang batu nisan tempat dimana ibunya dimakamkan tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Miku dan Rin yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Len dan menepuk bahunya pelan

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Rin, namun Len masih tidak menyahuti saudara kembarnya itu. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada batu nisan tempat kedua orangtuanya dimakamkan. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk memakamkan Lily di sebelah makam Mikuo.

"Apa Kaa-san benar-benar bahagia di atas sana?". Len berujar pelan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk,

"Semarah-marahnya orangtua terhadap anak. Tidak ada orangtua yang membenci anaknya. Setidaknya selama ini Kaa-san sudah berjuang untuk menghidupi kita, walaupun dia sendiri juga memiliki banyak kekurangan. Menjadi orangtua tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan, kalian akan menghadapi banyak tantangan ketika sudah berkeluarga nanti, terutama dalam mendidik anak. Mungkin seperti itulah yang dirasakan Kaa-san selama ini. Nanti jika saatnya tiba, mungkin kalian baru akan merasakannya". Miku berkata sambil menepuk pelan bahu Len

"Miku-nee, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengarkan setiap perkataanmu, aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi". Kata Len

"Aku juga minta maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menamparmu, saat itu aku sedang kalap sehingga tanpa sadar malah melakukannya. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah membencimu atau Rin. Bagaimana pun kalian berdua adalah saudaraku".

Rin menaruh sebuket bunga mawar merah di atas pusara makam ayah dan ibunya. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk memanjatkan doa. Begitu pula dengan Miku dan Len. Tanpa disadari, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore

"Sudah hampir sore, ayo kita pulang". Kata Rin

"Ya, Len ayo pulang. Nanti kalau ada waktu, kita akan berkunjung lagi". Miku berkata sambil meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman bersama Len, diikuti oleh Rin yang berjalan di belakang mereka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? Mind to review please :3 *mohon maaf klo critanya garing bget, author smpet khabisan ide saat akan kmbali mlanjutkan crita ini TT_TT**

**Ok, waktunya utk bales2in review**

***CelestyaRegalyana, AkizukiAiry: **

arigatou^^ Ini critanya uda slesai. gomen klo update klewat lama, author lgi bnyak krjaan (biasa lah anak kuliah, dilanda tugas brkepanjangan mulu #plakk)

***Go Minami Asuka Bi: **

tenang aj, sifat len dsini nti akan brubah seiring brjalannya waktu. Dia trsadar brkat prkataan dri sahabat tebaiknya. Klo Rin, dia uda sadar brkat prkataan Lily d chapter sblomnya.

**Ok, seiring dengan berakhirnya fic ini. Maka nantikanlah karya2 saya yg slnjutnya. Klo gtu saya pamit undur diri dlu. Sayonara ^**


End file.
